yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi ve sûfi şiirinin poetikası
Sûfî Şiirinin Poetikası ve Mesnevi üzerine Mahmut Erol Kılıç'ın yazısı Klasik edebiyatımızda şiir; bir anlamın (mânâ) semboller (remz), ritimli sözler (mevzûn) ve uyumlu sesler (mukaffâ) yardımıyla aktarma eylemi içerisinde şekil bulan bir ifade biçimi olarak tarif edilir. Bu sanat yeteneğinin öznesi olan insan yani "şair" ile onun aktarmak istediği "mânâ" beraberce bu insani eylemin ana unsurlarını oluştururlarken bunun gerçekleştiriliş "biçimi" ise yardımcı unsur olarak karşımıza çıkar. Yahya Kemal'in; "Şiir kalbten geçen bir hadisenin lisan halinde tecelli edişidir; hissin birdenbire lisan oluşudur... Şiir bir nağmedir... Bu nağmeyi ifade etmek için vezin ve lisan ancak ve ancak bir alettir"1 sözleri tamı tamına bu klasik görüşün bir tekrarıdır. Peki o zaman hakikaten nedir bu şiir? varlıktaki yeri neresidir? Şiir, mutlak olarak kendisine mi işaret etmekte, yoksa kendinden başka bir şeye işaret etmekte olan bir söyleyiş tekniği midir sadece?Bu teknik ile öz arasındaki irtibatın yapısı nedir?2 Hiç şüphe yok ki gerek bizzat şairlerin ve gerekse şiir teorisyenlerinin bu sorulara verecekleri cevaplar geniş bir yelpazeye yayılacak ve bu konudaki geleneksel, modern ve postmodern teoriler arasında da köklü farklılıklar bulunacaktır. Biz burada, "geleneksel" (traditional) düşünüş modellerinden birisi olarak aldığımız "Sûfîlik" veya "Tasavvuf" üst yapısı altında öznesi ve nesnesiyle "Şiir" ve "Şâir" olgusunun nasıl görüldüğünü, yer yer diğer görüşlerle de karşılaştırarak incelemeye çalışacağız. Sûfî mütefekkirlerin "şiir"e bakışları büyük oranda onların varlık ve mertebeleri anlayışlarında gizli olduğu için her şeyden önce sûfî ontolojisine bir bakmamız gerekiyor. Bu düşünürlere3 göre "görülürler âlemi" (âlem-i şehâdet) -sûfî halk şairinin dilinde ise "yalan dünya"- adını alan içerisinde bulunduğumuz bu maddi varlık planı bir özün ve bir mânânın bir biçim ve bir surete büründüğü yani diğer bir ifadeyle, için dış ile, enfüsün âfâk ile, dikeyin yatay ile mevcûd olduğu yer olarak tasavvur edilmektedir. "Zuhur âlemi", "tezahür âlemi", "imkân âlemi" gibi muhtelif adlarla da anılan bu muayyen varlık düzleminde batın zahir ile aşikâr olurken, iç dış ile görülür kılınırken ruh da içine üflendiği beden ile elle tutulur olmaktadır. Bu yüzden özde olana, mânâda olana (perennial) nisbetle bu dıştaki oluşum arizi (accidental) olmaktadır. Değişmez öz ve değişen kabuk arasındaki ilişkinin tabiatı ister istemez "mutlak" değil izafi, sonlu, kayıtlı ve durulan yere göre değişen bir yapıda olunca bunun dildeki yansıması da aynı özelliklere sahip olacaktır. Dil, o zaman, bütünüyle kuşatamadığı o hakikate benzetmeler, misaller, sembolleştirmelerle "işaret eden" bir araç konumundadır. Sûfî bilgelerin Varlık ve onun varlık katmanlarında derece derece, katlı görünüşüne dair görüşlerini edebi sanatlara tatbik ettiğimizde bu sefer bir edebi metinde ruh "mânâ", onun kabuğu olan beden ise "kelimeler" elbisesi altında arz-ı endam eder. Kadim bilgelerin ruh-beden ilişkisinin tesis ediliş şekli buraya da yansır. Ayrıca antropomorfik bakışlı tasavvufi düşüncede "insan" çok merkezî bir roldedir. Varlık'ın, varlık katmanlarındaki en mükemmel yansıması "insan"dır. İnsan mihverli bu manevi antropolojide insanın bilinmesi ile Tanrı'nın tanınması birbirinin ayrılmaz şartı yapılmıştır. İnsan bilinmeden Tanrı bilinememektedir. "Kendini bilmeyen Rabb'ini tanıyamaz"arefe nefsehu fekad arefe rabbehu sözünde dile getirilen bu anlayış şiire; "Bilki vech-i Hakk'a mir'âtdır özün bir hoş gözet 'Men aref' sırrındaki maden senin kanındadır" Niyâzî. şeklinde yansır. Burada "Kendini bilen" insandan maksat ise sıradan insan değil, manevi eğitmle tekamül etmiş, olgunlaşmış "insân-ı kâmil"dir. Çünkü ancak kemale erenler görüntü âleminin yabancılaştırmasından kendilerini kurtararak hakîkatlerini idrak edip Tanrı'nın aynası olduğunun bilincine varabilirler. O mesleğin yöntemini, sırlarını açıklama, öğretme ruhsatına da doğal olarak ancak bu kimseler sahip olurlar. Geleneksel ilimlerde ve mesleklerde ustadan ustaya silsileyle gelen bir otoritenin kabul edilerek (pîr tutmak) bir ilimin veya zanaatın öğrenilmesi -modernlerin aksine- inisiyasyon'un birinci şartıdır. Bir örnek olması için, Anadolu coğrafyasının önemli sûfî ustalarından birisi olan Yûnus Emre'nin bizim yukarıda düzyazıyla anlatmaya çabaladığımız felsefeyi şiir diliyle derli toplu olarak şöyle özetlemektedir : "İnsan sıfatı kendi Hak, insanda Hak doğru bak Bu insanın sıfatına cümle alem hayran imiş Her kim ol insânı bile hayvan ise insan ola Cümle yaradılmış kula, insan dolu sultan imiş İnsan olan buldu Hakk'ı, meclis onun oldur saki Hemen bu bi-çare Yunus aşk ile aşina imiş"4 Bu yüzden, sûfîliğe göre "şiir" ve "şair"in ne olduğunu, bu hayat tarzını birinci elden yaşayan otoritelere sorarak öğrenmemiz de en doğru yöntem olsa gerek. Her ne kadar bu meydanın pek çok üstadı bulunduğunu gözlemledikse de özellikle Osmanlı şairlerinin kendilerine otorite (pişvâ) olarak aldıkları üç büyük şahsiyet bulunduğunu tespit ettik. Bir çok yönden diğer ustaların da bu zatları izlediklerini görerek bu üç "kurucu" figürü incelememize esas aldık. Fakat bu kimselerin otoritelerinin daha çok doktrin açısından olduğunu yoksa şiir teknikleri açısından olmadığını da belirtmemiz gerekmektedir. Zaten poetika araştırmaları birinci planda mazmunların şairin zihniyet dünyasında nasıl oluştuğunu tespite yöneliktir, tekniklerin incelenmesi ikincil olarak ve ilkiyle irtibatı bağlamında yapılır. Klasik dönem şairlerimizin, görüşleriyle gönüllerini ve zihniyet dünyalarını doldurdukları başlıca şahsiyetler kimlerdir diye araştırdığımızda karşımıza biri Arapça, diğeri Farsça, bir diğeri de Türkçe eserler yazmış, şiir söylemiş üç önemli sûfî şahsiyetin diğerlerinin önüne geçmiş olduğunu gördük. Hemen hemen bütün şairlerin şiirlerinde bunların görüşlerinden mazmunların kullanıldığı ve hatta bazı şairlerde bu şahsiyetlerin bizzat isimlerinin de şiirde zikredildiği görülür. Her ne kadar bu üç sûfî şahsiyetin kullandıkları dil ve şiirsel form yekdiğeriyle bir benzerlik taşımıyorsa da üçünde de müşterek "duyuş"lar öne çıkmaktadır. Her biri aynı zamanda usta şair olan bu otoriteleri "şair" olarak tanımlamak yerine "sûfî" kelimesiyle tanımlamayı tercih edişimiz ileride de göreceğimiz üzere onların bakış açılarından kaynaklanmaktadır. Biz de onların tercihlerine dokunmadık. Böylesi şahsiyetlerin belki en başında sadece kimi Osmanlı şairleri üzerinde değil şarktan garba kadar baştan başa bir İslam coğrafyasının entellektüel üretiminde inkar edilemez bir yeri olan ve bu yüzden irfani gelenekte "En büyük üstat" payesi ile taçlandırılan Şeyh-i Ekber Muhyiddîn-i Arabî et-Tâî5 (ö. 1240) gelmektedir. Düşünceleri itibariyle şöhreti İslam coğrafyasının sınırlarının dışına taşmış bu sûfî otorite ile Selçuklular ve akabinde Osmanlılar arasındaki irtibat fikri, siyasi ve ilmi olması bakımından çok yönlüdür. Biz buradaki araştırmamızı onun sadece Anadolu şairleri üzerindeki tesirlerine hasretmek istediğimiz için diğer coğrafyalar ve diğer düzeylerdeki tesirlerinin araştırılmasına girmeyeceğiz.6 Köprülü'nün deyimiyle "Muhyiddîn Arabî'nin ve onu ta'kibeden birçok mühim tilmizlerin te'sirleri altında serbest Anadolu muhiti Vahdet-i Vücûd felsefesiyle iyiden iyiye dolmuş bir hâle geldiği için"7 Osmanlı aydın kesimi ve şairinin içerisinde gözlerini dünyaya açtığı ilmi seviyenin inşasında onun çok önemli bir rolü bulunmaktaydı. Ele aldığı metafiziğe dair konuların doğası gereği sık sık remzi ve mecazi anlatıma başvurması onun sözlerinin edebiyat sahasına da konu olmasını sağlamıştır. Her şeyden önce şiirin ontolojisini doğru yapmaya gayret eden İbn-i Arabî'nin şiiri "kısa, öz" (icmâl) mânâsında aldığı ve "açıklama, uzunca anlatma"nın (beyân ve tafsil) karşısına oturttuğu görülmektedir. Bu durumda "şiir" kelimesi ile aynı kökten gelen "şuûr" da "ilim"in mukabili bir yerde olmaktadır. "Şuûr"da ibham yani kapalılık bulunduğundan dolayı da Allah, peygamberine; "Biz sana şiiri öğretmedik, bu sana gerekmez" (Yâsin, 69) demiştir. Çünkü Peygamber açıklayıcı (mübeyyin) ve açıcı (mufassıl) olarak gönderilmiştir. Oysa şuûr kökünden gelen şiir icmâl yeridir, tafsil yeri değildir.8 İşte bu yaklaşımdan hareket eden İbn-i Arabî'ye göre şiir; sözü kısa tutma (icmâl), rumûz kullanma (remz), bilmece yapma (lugâz) ve başka mânâ kasdetme (tevriye) yeri olmaktadır. O; "Biz bir şeyi remzederiz, lugazlaştırırız ama bizim bundan kasdımız bir başka şeydir" (el-Fütûhât, I/61) der. İbn-i Arabî'nin sadece ehline vermek istediği yüksek irfanla alakalı konularda şiiri tercih etmesinden, ifadesini derhal nesirden nazma çevirmesinden bu dili aynı zamanda bir şifreleme aracı olarak kullandığını anlamaktayız. Bir yerde der ki; "Bu kitabın el-Fütûhât, her bâbının başındaki şiire dikkat et. Zîrâ bunlar, işâret etmek istediğim kadarıyla o bâbın ilimlerini tazammun etmektedir. Bâblarda verilen izahlarda bulunmayan şeyleri oradaki şiirde bulursun" (el-Fütûhât, IV/31-32).9 Fakat eserlerinde bu kadar çok şiir yer almasına rağmen kendisinin bir "şair" olmadığını belirtmesi daha sonra örneklerine Osmanlı şiirinde de rastgeleceğimiz sûfî şairler ile diğerleri arasındaki en temel ayırıcı özelliği bize göstermektedir. İbn Arabî'nin müstakil divanı sayılan Dîvânu'l-Maârif'in yazılmasında edebiyatta "şairlerin ilham perisi" diye anılan bir motifin benzeriyle karşılaşırız. Şöyle ki İbn-i Arabî bir gün yakaza halinde iken bir meleğin kendisine geldiğini, ona beyaz bir nur getirdiğini ve bunun ne olduğunu sorduğunda da "Şuarâ Suresi" (Şâirler Suresi) olduğu cevabını aldığını söyler. Zira ona göre her surenin bir ruhu vardır. Mushaf'da yazılı hale getirilmiş ayetler o surelerin açılımıdır. Aslında o baştan başa bütün yazdıklarının -zahir ehli anlamasa da- Kur'an'ın ontolojik makamından (hazretü'l-Kur'an) alınma olduğunu ileri sürer. İşte bu noktadan hareketle ancak "Şâirler Suresi"nin ruhunun verilmesiyle kendisinin şiir söylemeye başladığına dikkat çeker. Çünkü İbn-i Arabî'ye göre hayâl âlemi (mundus imaginalis) ile şiirsel tahayyül arasında doğrudan bir irtibat vardır.10 Ayrıca ona göre şiir şaire Felek-i Zühre'nin (Venüs Yıldızı) ve Yûsuf Peygamber'in bir hediyesidir ki kendisi de kendi mîracında böyle bir hediyeyi bizzat onlardan almıştır. Burada şiirin astrolojik tesir altında Venüs'ün etki alanı altında ele alınması da bize hayli ilginç gelmiştir. Zira mitolojide Utarid yalan ve hîlenin koruyucusu olarak görülmüş ve dünyaya gelir gelmez ilk iş olarak Venüs'ün kemerini çalmıştır. Bütün sermayesi diğerlerinden intihal'dir. Yalan söylemek ve übtelik ona hakikat şekli vermek için güzel söz söyleme sanatına ihtiyaç vardır. Utarit fevkalade güzel ve etkili söz söyleme kabiliyetine sahip olduğundan herkesi tuzağına düşürmek için daima bu vasıtaya müracaat eder. Bundan dolayı kendisine fesâhât ve belâgât ilahı gözüyle de bakılır. Bu durumda Venüs'ün tesiri altında olan şairler ile Utarit'in tesiri altında olan şairler arasında büyük farklar ortaya çıkmaktadır. Bir çok şairin ilahi aşka gidişte kullandıkları araç sembol "Züleyhâ", "Leylâ", "Azrâ", "Şîrîn", "Aslı" v.b. gibi motiflerin bir benzeri İbn-i Arabî'nin tecrübesinde "Nizâm"11 olarak karşımıza çıkmaktadır ve Türcümânü'l-eşvâk (Arzuların Tercümanı)12 isimli şiir kitabını o kişinin şahsında vücuda getirir. Ne var ki bu eserindeki şiirleri profan düzeye indirgeme ve mecazi aşk bağlamında anlama tehlikesine karşı da hemen burada kullandığı sembollerin o vehmedilen anlamda olmadıklarını açıklayan Şerhu Türcümâni'l-eşvâk13 (Arzuların Tercümanı'nın Şerhi) adında bir şerh yazmıştır. Bu yönüyle de edebiyatta kendi şiirine kendisi şerh yazmış nadir kişiler arasında yer alır. Der ki; "Bizim şiirlerimizin hepsi, ister bir sevgiliyle (mahbûbe) 14hasbihâl ile başlasın (teşbîb), ister bir medhiye olsun ve isterse de kadın isim ve sıfatlarıyla, ırmak, yer, yıldız isimleriyle dolu olsun hepsi de bütün bu suretler altındaki ilahi bilgilerden (maârif-i ilâhiye) ibarettirler" (el-Fütûhât, III/622); "Burada Türcümânü'l-eşvâk rabbani marifetleri, ilahi nurları, kalbi ilimleri ve Şâri'in hükümlerini ima ettim. Fakat bunların hepsini cismani aşk temalarını kullanarak yaptım. Çünkü bu kabil izahlar insanoğlunun daha çok dikkatini çeker" (Şerhu Türcümânü'l-eşvâk, 5).15 Binanaleyh İbn-i Arabî'nin şiirinde işaret etmek istediği şey ilahi aşktan başka bir şey değildir.16 Önce Latîfî'nin (ö. 1582) ."Sözleri zahirde güzellerin evsâfı gibi görünür amma hakikatte yüce yaratıcıya hamd ü senâdır"17 sözü ve ardından Ali Nihad Tarlan'ın şu yorumu sanki İbn Arabî'nin sözleriyle Osmanlı şairleri arasındaki köprüyü gözlerimizin önünde çizer gibidir: "Tasavvuf ile alakadar olan Dîvân edebiyatı şairleri, bir insanın güzelliğine karşı aşklarını söyledikleri zaman, onun şeffaf varlığından geçip güzelliğin hakiki sahibi olan Allah'a teveccüh ederler. Buna dair şiirlerinde ekseriya bir ipucu bulunur".18 Ne var ki nihayetinde, remzi bile olsa, şiir bile olsa, bütün "dile ait" ifadelerin birer kayıtlamadan öteye geçemeyeceğini söyler. Zira ona göre kelime kalıpları "halleri" ve onun "mânâlarını" taşımaya yeterli değildir.19 Osmanlı şairlerinin zihniyet dünyasını etkileyen ikinci sûfî şahsiyet ise hiç şüphesiz "Evliyânın yüksek kerâmetlerininin ilki şiirdir, sonu ise varlığı değiştirebilme ilmi olan kimya" diyen Mevlânâ Celâleddîn-i Rûmî (ö.1273) olmuştur. Mevlânâ'nın bu sözünde sülûkünün fenâ makamlarına ayak basan kişinin cezbesinin şiddetinden dolayı kendisinde manzûm söz söyleme ve şi'riyyet tabiatının açılmasına, ancak daha sonra gelen bekâ makamları ile de kişiliği mevcut halinden yüksek hallere dönüştürebilme melekesinin (kimya) meydana gelmesine işaret vardır. Doğum yeri olan Belh insanının daha çok nesirle iştigal ettiğini, şairliğe çok kıymet vermediğini belirten Mevlânâ eğer orada kalsaydı büyük ihtimalle oranın insanlarının revîşinde gideceğini, yani ders takrîri ve vaazla meşgul olan birisi olarak kalacağını fakat Anadolu'ya geldiğinde buranın insanının arzusu doğrultusunda sahip olduğu hakikatleri vezinli (mevzûn) ifade etmeyi tercih ettiğini itiraf eder.20 Demek ki Mevlâna'ya şiiri tercih ettiren biraz da konjoktürel bir vakıadır. Edebiyâtımızda bir çok eser Mevlânâ'dan alınan ilham ile yazılmış21 ve yine bir çok şairin şiiri de ona methiyeler ile süslenmiştir. Böyle bir manevi otoriteye yönelik bu methiyelerin sahiplerini analiz ettiğimizde içlerinde padişahtan alime, şeyhten askere kadar her kesimden insanın bulunduğunu görmemiz bize tasavvufun birleştiriciliği ve kapsayıcılığı konusunun somut örneklerini verir. Mesela Sultan I. Ahmed; "Cedd-i a'lâlarıma himmet ede gelmiştir Ben de umsam ne aceb lütfunu ol sultânın Bahtiyâ bendesi ol Hazret-i Mevlânâ'nın Taht-ı mâ'nîde odur padişahı devrânın"22 diyerek kendinden evvelki Osmanlı padişahlarında Mevlânâ'nın himmeti bulunduğunu ve mânâda otoritenin o olduğunu bir yeryüzü sultanı olarak itiraf ederken Hatiboğlu; "Bil imdi şahımı sen bellü kimdir Anın derdiyle bu gönlüm sakîmdir Maânî gülüne bülbüldür ol şâh Kamu bülbüller anunçün kılar âh Celâleddîn-i Mevlânâ-yı a'zam Ki oldur mefhar-ı merd-i muazzam" sözleriyle bir ilim adamı olarak Sultan'ın yukarıdaki sözlerine katılır. Esas itibariyle Mevlânâ'nın da, daha önce gördüğümüz İbn-i Arabî ile aynı hakikatleri bir başka dil ve biçimde dile getirdiğini görüyoruz.23 Onda da şiirin bir ifade aracı olarak yer aldığı yoksa amaç olmadığı hemen hissedilir. Bir beyitinde; "Benim için şiir nedir ki ondan uzun uzun bahsedeyim. Benim şairlerin sanatından başka hünerim, başka sanatım var" derken o da sûfî şiiri diğerlerinden ayıran özelliğin altını bir kere daha çizmektedir. Örneklerini çoğaltabileceğimiz bu mukayeselerde de görüleceği gibi tasavvufi mânâ tarihsel süreç içerisinde oluşan bir "gerçeklik" değil zamanüstü evrensel bir "Hakikat", bir "Ezeli Hikmet" (Perennial Philosophy) olmakta ve o hakikati elde eden her kişide benzer şeyleri doğurmaktadır. Günlük düz dilin sığ ve dar imkânları yanında aktarmak istedikleri yüksek mânâya şiirsel dilin daha fazla imkan açmasından dolayı sûfîler tercihen şiire yönelirler fakat nihayetinde yaratılmış bütün ifade biçimlerinin kelime, harf, savt gibi kısıtlı araçlarla yapılıyor olmasından dolayı onun da sınır tanımayan gönle bir pranga vurması tehlikesine karşı da uyarırlar. Hakikate giden yolda o da bir perde olmamalıdır. Mevlana dilin teknik kuralları içerisine sığdırılamayacak enginlikteki ulvi duyguları dil mapushanesine hapsetmekten fazlasıyla rahatsız olmaktadır. Zira biçimin değil özün daha önemli olduğuna dikkat çekenlerdendir. Onun gibi coşkulu bir rinde bu elbisenin dar geldiği her sözünden belli olmaktadır; "Ben kafiye düşünüyorum oysa sevgilim bana 'Vechimden başka bir şey düşünme' diyor. Diyor ki 'Ey benim kafiye düşünenim rahat ol Benim yanımda en güzel kafiye sensin Harf ne oluyor ki sen onu düşünesin Nedir ki harf? Üzüm bağının çitten duvarı Harfi, sesi, sözü artık birbirine vurup parçalayayım da Seninle bu üçü olmaksızın konuşayım, ah!" * * * "Bu Mesnevî bir mânâdır yoksa feûlûn, fâilât değil" * * * "Ey ezel padişahı, şu beyitten ve gazelden kurtuldum artık Müfteilun, müfteilün, müfteilün öldürdü beni Bir yanıltmacadan ibâret olan kafiyeyi sel aldı Zaten şairlerin kafalarının harcı kabuktan ibâret kabuktan" * * * "Tanrı, şiir için kafiye aramaktan başka bir dert vermediydi bana Nihayet ondan da kurtardı beni Şu şiiri al da eski bir şiir gibi yırt gitsin Mânâlar, zaten harfe, havaya sığmıyor"24 Zaten kafiye endişesi taşımadan şiir söylemek, şiir araçlarına birinci dereceden önem vermemek aynı şekilde kendi dış görünüşlerine de çok önem vermeyen harâbâtî, melâmetî, kalenderî neşedeki sûfî şairlerin önemli bir özelliğidir. Sabah namazından sonra işrak vaktini bekleyen Mevlânâ; "Bugün seher vaktinden beri darmadağınız, sarhoşuz Mâdemki darmadağın olmuşuz, darmadağın sözler söyleyelim"25 derken buradaki "darmadağınık"lık ile mantığın formalize ediciliğine uğramayan ve sistematik olmayan o "gelişleri", "doğuşları" kasdetmektedir. Son merhalede daha fazla dayanamayan Mevlânâ bu şekil kabuğunu şu dizeleriyle kırmak ister; "Ey dil ile söylenen söz Ben ne vakit senden kurtulacağım da Mârifet güneşinin nuru ile gerçek Padişah'ı bulacağım, Dilden de, kıt'adan da, şiirimden de bıktım artık"26 Bu yüzden o suskunluğu (hâmuş) tercih eder. Daha doğrusu suskunluğun dilini kendisine daha yakın bulur.27 O sahili olmayan bir deniz (bahr-i bî-pâyan) olan gönüle vurulmak istenen bu dilsel (lengüistik) zincirler hemen hemen bütün sûfî şairlerde sıkıntı yaratmış ve şikayet konusu olmuştur. Meseleyi bir diğer açıdan ele aldığımızda ise, aslında "cem" makamında müstağrak haldeki bir sûfînin, "hayret" makamındaki sûfînin "dilinin tutulduğu", bir şey "söyleyemez" hale geldiği görülür. Bu durumda "sükût" yani Mevlânâ'nın tâbiriyle "hâmûş"luk onlar için altın değerinde olur.28 Fakat o zaman susan kimse nasıl yazılı veya sözlü bir şey ortaya koyabilecek, edebiyata konu olacak bir metin vücuda getirebilecektir. Bu durum da ortaya iki mesele çıkmaktadır. Birincisi "sözsüz aktarım" yani hal diliyle konuşmak29 ve ikincisi ise ancak ehlinin anlayacağı "şifreli aktarım". Ancak İbn Arabî'nin deyimiyle heybet makamından mizah makamına tenezzül eden bazı sûfîler orada müşahede ettiklerini ancak üstü kapalı olarak veya "kuş dili" (mantıku't-tayr) kullanarak remzen dile getirebilirler ki bunlar da herkesin kolaylıkla anlayabileceği sözler olmayacaktır. Özellikle kendisi bu "anlaşılmama" probleminden çok başı ağrıdığı için olsa gerektir Niyâzî-i Mısrî'nin şiirlerinde bu "bizi nâdân anlamaz" motifinin çok kullanıldığı görülür. "Dilâ bu mantıku't-tayrı fesâhat ehli anlamaz Bunu ancak ya Attâr u yahud Tayyâr olandan sor Anadan doğma gözsüzler kemahi görmez eşyayı Niyâzi vech-i dildârı ulû'l-ebsâr olandan sor veya "Mantıku't-Tayr'ın lügât-ı mutlakından söyleriz Herkes anlamaz bizi bizler muamma olmuşuz Lafz u suret cism ile anlamak isterler bizi Biz ne elfazız ne suret, cümle mânâ olmuşuz"30 Ta başından beri bütün mutasavvıf şairler, şiirle bile olsa bu "dile getirememe" problemiyle bizzat kendileri yaşamışlardır. Mesela Mevlânâ'dan yıllar sonra gelen şair Hayretî; "Ferâgât eyleyip ey Hayretî bu şi'r ü inşâdan Bugün âlemde bî-nâm u nişân olmak diler gönlüm" beytiyle, Şeyhî; "Şeyhî bu defteri oda yak var sükût kıl Usanmadın mı şi'r-ü gazelden ne fâide" beytiyle, Ahmed Paşa; "Firkât demidir ko şi'ri, Ahmed Mahşer gününe terâne sığmaz" beyitleriyle hep dilin sınırlarını ve buradaki insanın aczini dile getirmişlerdir. Bu yüzden sonuncu şair şiirden dahi "tevbe" etmektedir; "Dedi ki 'vasf-ı cemalimde aciz oldu ukûl' Anunçün Ahmed eder fenn-i şi'rden tevbe".31 Osmanlı dini ve fikri yapısının oluşmasında ve bu fikirlerin şiirdeki mazmunlara girmesinde öncelikle İbn-i Arabî ve Mevlânâ gibi iki büyük manevi mimarın görüşlerinin ve eserlerinin inkâr edilemez büyük rolleri olduğu bellidir. Şâir Nâbî kendisi de dahil olmak üzere şairleri etkileyen bu iki manevi kanalı bir şiirinde şöyle bir araya getirir; "Tâlib-i Hakk'a olur râh-nümâ Nüsha-i Mesnevi-i Mevlânâ Dîde-i ruha çeker kuhl-i husûs Nur-ı esrâr-ı Fütûhât u Fusûs."32 Bu durumda Osmanlı şiirinin mazmunlarını, yani bu şiiri besleyen anlam haritasını tahlil etmek ve bunları çözmek isteyen kimselerin bu iki otoritenin eserlerini de incelemesi bizim tespitimize göre olmazsa olmaz bir şart gibi gözükmektedir. Osmanlı şairleri üzerinde önemli etkisi olmuş bir diğer sûfî şahsiyet ise hiç şüphesiz "hâtem-i lisân-ı Türk"33 olarak kabul edilen Yûnus Emre'dir (ö.1321?). Bir şiirinde "Mevlânâ Hüdâ-vendgâr bize nazar kılalı Onun görklü nazarı gönlümüz aynası...oldu" diyen "Yunus, Mesnevî'yi ve Dîvân-ı Kebîr'i okumuş, onlardan birçok mazmunları, kendince tasarruf etmiş, Mevlânâ'nın tesiri altında kalmış, hatta onun insani görüşünü Türkçede dile getirmiş bir şairdir".34 "Daha önce İbn Arabî ve Mevlânâ'da vahdet-i vücud ve buna bağlı olarak diğer tasavvufî mefhumlar, en geniş ve ap-açık ifadesini bulmuştu. Fakat Türkçede ilk defa Yûnus bu mefhumları "üryân"35 kılıyordu".36 Yûnus'un Türk edebiyatındaki yeri ve tesirleri üzerine geniş bir çalışma yapan Köprülü'nün ifadesiyle "O, Muhyiddîn Arabî ve şakirdleriyle Celâleddîn Rûmî'nin yaydığı geniş ve serbest telakkîleri tamâmiyle kendine maletmiş, ruhen mutasavvıf, büyük ve çok samimi ve sanatkâr bir şahsiyetti".37 Yine kendisinin evvelki iki üstadında da gördüğümüz gibi Yûnus da; Yûnus'un sözü şiirden amma aslı Kitap'tan Hadis ile dinene key bil sadık olmak gerek demek suretiyle şiiri bir form, bir beden olarak görmekte ve bunun ruhunun, aslının ise mânâda bulunduğunu ifade etmektedir. "Söz karadan akdan degül yazıp okumakdan degül Bu yürüyen halktan degül Hâlık avazından gelir" derken de şiirinin kitabi olmadığını, okuma-yazma eyleminin bir sonucu olmadığını, Hâlık'tan gelen bir ses olduğunu belirtir. Bundan dolayı o bu mevzûn sözlere şiir demek yerine "nefes" adını verir ki bu tabirin tasavvufi düşüncede "nefes-i rahmânî" kavramı ile irtibatı vardır. Zîra içine "ruh ilka edici nefes" üflenmiş kelâm dölleyici kelâmdır, hayata getirici kelâmdır ki bu da er kişide bulunur. "Îsâ" misilli bu nefhaya şiirde "mânâ" denilir. Nefesde tesir vardır ama diğer sözlerde böyle bir özellik yoktur. Böylesi şiire ayrıca "nutk" denilir ki hal diliyle söylenen söz demektir. Olanlar Şeyhi İbrahim Efendi Sohbetnâme'sinde; "Muhakkikler indinde nutk haldir" demesi bu mânâdadır. Bilineceği üzere sûfî şiirde bir diğer önemli ayırıcı özellik de şiire başlama olayıdır. Yukarıda Mevlânâ'nın bir beytini incelerken de temas ettiğimiz gibi sûfî şairlerin genellikle daha önce böyle bir niyeti ve hatta bu yönde bir meziyetleri yok iken ya "bir şahs-ı kâmilin karşısına çıkıp yöneltmesiyle" (Ulvi) veya "ilhâm-ı rabbânî'ye uygun hale geldikten sonra dilinin çözülmesiyle" (Azmî) veyahut da "dünyanın fani olduğunu insanlara bildirmek gayesiyle Allah rızası için" (Ahmed Paşa) şiir söylemeye başladıkları görülür. Saz şairlerinde, âşık edebiyatında ise bu daha çok rüya ile, rüyada kendisine Hızır, Hz. Ali, mürşit veya pir tarafından "bâde" içirilmesiyle olur.38 Burada "bâde içirilmesi" motifi Hızır tarafından ilm-i ledün verilmesi karşılığında kullanılmaktadır. Bu açıdan bâdesiz şairler "Hak âşığı",39 şiirleri de "ârif sözü" olarak görülmez ve tabiatiyle bu sözlerde bir tesir aranmaz.40 "Dışı hoş-içi boş" yani şekil ve tavır bakımından çekici görünen; lakin ruhtan, mânâdan uzak insanların şiirde "gece gündüz lüzumsuz öten baykuşa" benzetildiği bilinmektedir. Yunus da böylelerini aynı şekilde, hatta "ötecek duvarı bile olmayan baykuş" gibi görür: "Anun kim tışı hoş-durur bilün kim içi boş-durur Dün gün öten baykuş-durur sanma bütün divarı var" Teklifsiz söylenen söz âşık kimseye hal verirken külfet ile söylenen sözler ise susuzların derdine şifa olmaz sözü Yûnus'ta tam karşılığını bulmaktadır. Onun her türlü resmiyetten ve edebi olmak endişesinden (tasannu') uzak, sıcak ve yalın şiirleri okuyan ve dinleyen kimse ile derhal senli-benli bir münasebet kurar. Fakat, onların sözlerinin, şiirlerinin anlaşılması da şarta bağlanmaktadır, o da, okuyanın o şiirden anlayan (ârif) birisi olmasının gerekliliğidir. Mesela yukarıda kendisinden müstakil olarak bahsettiğimiz İbn Arabî gibi bir kimsenin bu sebepten dolayı anlamayanı ve bunun doğal bir sonucu olarak da inkar edeni çok olmuştur. Hatta denilebilir ki bazılarının en önemli ilmi tartışması onun Müslüman mı kafir mi olduğunun tespiti etrafında dönmüştür. Şair Nâbî şiirinde bunlara cevap vererek; Muhyiddîn'in yayını çekmeye öyle herkesin gücünün yetmeyeceğini şu dizelerle dile getirmiştir: "Âfâkı tutarsa bûy-ı müşg-i çîni Şemm eyleyemez râyihasın her bîni Esrâr-ı Fütûhât'e irişmez her fehm Herkes çekemez kemân-ı Muhyiddîni" Yükseliş dönemine kadar İbn Arabî'yi gerek fert ve gerekse devlet olarak bütün unsurlarıyla müdafaa eden Osmanlı ilginçtir ki onu tekfir edenlerin belli mevkîlere gelmeleriyle eşzamanlı olarak inhitat dönemine girmiştir. Her şeyi suretiyle değerlendiren ve iç mânâlara eremeyen kimseler bu edebiyatta ham "Sofu" veyahut "zâhid" tiplemesiyle tenkit edilirler. Muhyî'nin "Zâhid bizi ta'n eyleme" ile başlayan o meşhur dizeleri bugün dahi ilahi ve türkü olarak dillerde terennüm edilmeye devam etmektedir. "Sûfî ile "Sofu" aynı yazılsa da çok farklı mânâlar taşımaktadırlar. Birisi tenkit edilir ama diğeri teşvik edilir. O zaman her hakikat herkese söylenmez ve her şiiri de herkes anlamaz sonucu çıkmaktadır. İnci taneleri ile çakıl taşları arasındaki kıymet farkını bilmeyenlerin önüne inci taneleri konacak olursa bu o sözü zayi etmek olarak görülür. Anlamayan veya kötü niyet sahiplerinin elinde şiir değerini kaybeder veya asıl mecrasından çıkar. O zaman Ahmed Paşa'nın dediği gibi bu şiirleri, zayi olmaması için böylesi kimselerden sakınmak gerekir. Zira her önüne gelen tatlıya elini sokacak olsa artık o tatlı yenmez olur. Demek ki sûfî şiir "hermetik" şiirdir. Dışarıya kapalıdır. Hüseyin Vassâf Bey meşhur sûfî ve şair Aziz Mahmud Hüdâî'nin şiiri için; "Hüdâî'nin eş'arı daima tesettür içredir. Fakat hakikat-bîn olanlara vahdet-i vücudu ta'lîmdir" derken tam olarak bunu söylemeye çalışmaktadır. Yunus'un; "Yûnus bir söz söylemiş, hiç bir söze benzemez Münâfıklar elinden örter mânâ yüzünü" sözü yüksek hakikatleri algılayabilmesi mümkün olmayanlara karşı bunların mecaz örtüsü altında gizlenmesinin gerekliliği vurgulanır. Zaten bu dili bilmeyenlere de bu sözler saçma (absürd) gelecektir. Sûfî şairlerin zevkten mahrum kimselerden bu hakikatleri saklamak için bu yola bilinçli olarak başvurdukları da görülür ki böylece edebiyata bir "tür" daha kazandırılmış olur. Şathiye denilen bu "tür"de tasavvufi aşk halinin sarhoşluğu ile söylenen ve tatmayanın pek anlayamayacağı ve zahiren şeriata muhalifmiş gibi görünen sözlerdir.41 Tabii zaman zaman bu "tür", bazı "zevkten mahrumlar"ın tahammül sınırlarını aşarak toplumsal karmaşalara da yol açmış ve kimi sûfîler bu sözlerinden dolayı idam edilmiş, kimisinin canlı canlı derisi soyulmuştur. Osmanlı şiirinde "Hallâc" ve "Nesîmî" bu söz şehitlerinin başı olarak dâima tâzimle anılırlar. Sonuç olarak esasta Osmanlı şiirini anlamada tasavvufi düşünce modelinin bize sunduğu imkânlara sadece dikkat çekmeyi hedefleyen bu çalışmadan elde ettiğimiz netice Gibb'in şu tesbitinin doğrulanması olmuştur: Osmanlı'da şair çoğu zaman bir sûfî, sûfî de ekseriyetle bir şair idi. Notlar 1 Yahya Kemal, Edebiyata Dair, s. 48, İstanbul 1971. 2 Hilmi Yavuz, Yahya Kemal'in "duyuş'un deyiş'e dönüşmesi"nde bir aktarım aracı olarak gördüğü şiir anlayışını yorumlarken bu ifadeden sadece tek yanlı bir aktarım değil, o sözcüklerle o duyuş ve çoşkuyu yeniden üreterek dile getirmek suretiyle hayatı aktif bir şekilde şekillendiren dinamik bir eylem anlar. Bkz. Hilmi Yavuz, "'Nesnel Bağlılaşım' aslında bir 'Yeniden Üretim' değil mi?", Zaman (14/5/2003). 3 Burada sûfîleri "düşünür" olarak tanımlamak genel anlamıyladır yoksa teknik anlamıyla bakıldığında sûfîlerin bilişsel yöntemlerini sadece zihni bir sürece indirgemek yanlıştır. 4 Yunus Emre Divanı, haz. Mustafa Tatçı, s.109, Ankara 1991. 5 İbnu'l-Arabî'nin künyesinde bulunan "et-Tâî" ibâresi onun İslam öncesi meşhur şairlerinden Hâtim-i Tâî'nin soyundan geldiğini göstermektedir. Cömertliğiyle şöhret bulan bu şairin ismi zaman zaman divan şairlerinin şiirlerini de süslemiştir. "Hâtem bu devr içinde geleydi cihâna ger - İtmek dilerdi süfre-i cûdundan igtinâm" (Bâkî). 6 İbn-i Arabî'nin hayatı ve görüşleri konusunda daha fazla bilgi için şu makalelerimize müracat edilebilir; Mahmut Erol Kılıç, "İbnü'l-Arabî, Muhyiddin", TDV İslam Ansiklopedisi, XX/493-516, İstanbul 1999; a.mlf., "Ekberiyye", a.e., X/544-545, İstanbul 1994; a.mlf., "Füsûs el-Hikem", a.e., XIII/230-237, İstanbul 1996; a.mlf., "el-Fütûhât el-Mekkiyye", a.e., XIII/251-258, İstanbul 1996. 7 Fuad Köprülü, Türk Edebiyatında İlk Mutasavvıflar, s.205, Ankara 1991. 8 İbnu'l-Arabî, el-Fütûhâtü'l-Mekkiye, c.2., s.274, Beyrut 1911. 9 Bu bölüm başı şiirler yakın zamanlarda ayıklanmak suretiyle ayrı bir şiir kitabı oluşturulmuştur. Bkz. M. İ. Muhammed Salim, el-Hediyyetü's-seniyye fî mecmûat-i eş'âr-i evâil-i ebvâbi'l-fütûhâti'l-mekkiye, Kahire 1998. 10 W. C. Chittick, "The World of Imagination and Poetic Imagery According to Ibn al-'Arabî", Temenos, c.X, s.99-119, Londra 1989; "İbn Arabi'ye Göre Hayal Âlemi ve Şiirsel İmaj", Varolmanın Boyutları, trc. Turan Koç, s.303-323, İstanbul 1997. 11 Ralph Austin, "The Lady Nizam: An Image of Love and Knowledge", Journal of the Muhyiddin Ibn 'Arabi Society, c.VII, s.35-48, Oxford 1988. 12 İbnu'l-Arabi, Türcümânü'l-Eşvâk, metin ve İngilizce trc. Reynold A. Nicholson, Londra 1911; Türkçe tercümesi için bkz. İbn Arabî, Arzuların Tercümânı Risâlesi ile beraber, trc. Mahmut Kanık, İstanbul 1991. 13 İbnu'l-Arabî, ez-Zehâiru'l-a'lâk fî şerhi türcümâni'l-eşvâk, Beyrut 1895. 14 Niyâzî-i Mısrî, Mahbûb'un mürşid-i kâmilin kendisi olduğunu söyler. Bkz. Niyâzî-i Mısrî, el-Es'iletü ve'l-ecvibe, sad. Nazım Akkoyun, s.23, İstanbul 1966. 15 Son devirdeki bazı Osmanlı sûfî şairlerinin kendisine bağlı oldukları Mevlânâ Hâlid-i Bağdâdî'nin (ö.1826); "Senin yüzünü vâsıtasız ve açık olarak anlatmak ne mümkün Ben de güzel yüzlüleri medhederim, fakat bunlarla senin yüzünü kastederim" beyitleri İbnu'l-Arabî'nin metindeki sözleriyle oldukça benzeşmektedir. Bkz. Mevlânâ Hâlid-i Bağdâdî, Dîvân, nşr. ve trc. Sadreddin Yüksel, s.208, İstanbul 1977. 16 Abdülfettâh ed-Demâsî, el-Hubbü'l-ilâhî fî şi'ri Muhyiddîn İbn 'Arabî, s.16, Kahire 1983. 17 Latîfî, Tezkire, haz. Mustafa İsen, s.9, Ankara 1990. 18 Ali Nihad Tarlan, Fuzûlî Dîvanı Şerhi, C.1, s.41, Ankara 1985. 19 İbn Arabî'de dil konusunda bkz. Nasr Ebu Zeyd, "Sufi Düşüncede Hakikat-Dil İlişkisi Üzerine: İbn Arabî'de Dil, Varlık ve Kur'an", trc. Ömer Özsoy, İslâmiyât, II/3 (Temmuz - Eylül 1999), s.15-38, Ankara 20 Mevlânâ, Fîhi Mâ Fîh, trc. Ahmed Avni Konuk, haz. Selçuk Eraydın, ss.70-71, İstanbul 1994. 21 Âmil Çelebioğlu, "XIII-XV (İlk Yarısı). Yüzyıl Mesnevîlerinde Mevlânâ Tesiri", III. Uluslararası Mevlânâ Semineri, Ankara-1978, s.3-30; Lars Johanson, "Rûmî and the Birth of Ottoman Poetry", Journal of Turcology, C.I,S.1, (1993), s.23-37. 22 İsa Kayaalp, Sultan Ahmed Divanı'nın Tahlili, s.207, İstanbul 1999. 23 Omid Sâfî, "Did the Two Oceans Meet?: Connections and Disconnections between Ibn al-'Arabî and Rûmî", Journal of the Muhyiddin Ibn 'Arabi Society, c.XXVI, s. 55-88, Oxford 1999; William C. Chittick, "Rûmî and Wahdat al-Wujûd", Poetry and Mysticism in Islam: The Heritage of Rûmî, ed. A. Bananai - G. Sabbagh, s.156, Cambridge 1994. 24 Mesnevî, I, 1727-1730; Abdülbâkî Gölpınarlı, Mevlânâ Celâleddîn, s.253-254, İstanbul 1985. 25 Mevlânâ Celâleddîn-i Rûmî, Dîvân-ı Kebîr'den Seçmeler, haz. Abdülbâkî Gölpınarlı, s.8, Ankara 1995. 26 Abdülbâkî Gölpınarlı, Mevlânâ Celâleddîn, s.254, İstanbul 1985. 27 Tevfik Sübhânî, "Mesnevî'de Söz Söyleme Engelleri", Uluslararası Mevlâna Bilgi Şöleni: Bildiriler, s. 137-142, Ankara 2000. 28 Aslında bu durum bütün mistik şairlerde görülen bir apophasis, bir tür "dilin tükenişi" veya "söyleyememe" durumudur. Buna, geleneğine göre "sükûtun dili" (voice of silence) veyahut "Konuşulan Tao, Tao değildir" de denilir. Bkz. Michael A. Sells, Mystical Languages of Unsaying, s. 2-13, Chicago 1994. 29 Zeki Karakaya, Edebi Bir Söylem Olarak Sözsüz Aktarım, s.56-71, Samsun 1999. 30 Niyâzî Mısrî Dîvânı, a.g.e., s. 77, 95 ve özellikle de; "Zât-ı Hak'da mahrem-i irfân olan anlar bizi İlm-i sırda bahr-i bî-pâyân olan anlar bizi" matlaı ile başlayan nutku, s.221. 31 Harun Tolasa, Ahmed Paşa'nın Şiir Dünyası, 6-7, Ankara 1973. 32 Nâbî, Hayriyye-i Nâbî, haz. Mahmut Kaplan, s.206, Ankara 1995. 33 İsmail Hakkı Bursevî, Tuhfe-i Aliyye, haz. Şeyda Öztürk, s.202, (Mar. Üniv. Sos. Bil. Ens. Y. Lis. Tezi), İstanbul 1999. 34 Abdülbâkî Gölpınarlı, "Mevlânâ - Yûnus", Uluslararası Yunus Emre Semineri: Bildiriler, s.106, İstanbul 1971. 35 "Bu bizden önden gelenler mânâyı pinhân dediler Ben anadan doğmuş gibi geldim ki üryân eyleyem". Yûnus. 36 Mustafa Tahralı, "Yûnus Emre'nin Şiirlerinde Tasavvufî Mefhumların Akisleri", Uluslararası Yunus Emre Sempozyumu Bildirileri (7-10 Ekim 1991), s.180, Ankara 1995. 37 Fuad Köprülü, Türk Edebiyatında İlk Mutasavvıflar, s.326, Ankara 1966. 38 Umay Günay, Türkiye'de Âşık Tarzı Şiir Geleneği ve Rüya Motifi, s.20, 95, Ankara 1992; Doğan Kaya, Sivas'ta Âşıklık Geleneği ve Âşık Ruhsâtî, s.64-65, Sivas 1994. 39 Böylesi kimselere saz-söz yeteneği Hak'tan vergi olduğu için Azerbaycan halkı arasında bu kimselere "Hagg Aşığı" denilmektedir. Maarife Hacıyeva vd., Azerbaycan Folklor ve Etnoğrafya Sözlüğü, 71, Ankara 1999. 40 Fuat Köprülü, Türk Sazşairleri I, s.13, Ankara 1962. 41 Bkz. Cemâl Kurnaz - Mustafa Tatçı, Türk Edebiyatında Şathiyye, s. 4-5, Ankara 2001; Carl W. Ernst, Words of Ecstasy in Islam, New York 1985.